


A Song that is Grey

by Sith-likejedi (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Past Violence, Trans Anakin, Trans Male Character, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/Sith-likejedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finds an injured Obi-wan.<br/>Short and mostly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song that is Grey

 

Anakin dived forwards extending his arm to the side and cleaving the droid in half with his lightsaber.  He stayed under cover for a couple of seconds until the blaster fire lightened. He rolled away and quickly stood up, before bolting to the left toward the almost ruined building of the town he was in. The dust from the on-going battle was heavy in the air and the roar of blaster fire was screaming in his ear.

Then he was in the building, even if it didn't really count as in. The doors and windows were blown outwards from bombs. Transparisteel shards everywhere on the pavement outside. He needed to find Obi-wan. The last known place Obi-wan was, was here, but that was before the bombs dropped and he couldn’t see Obi-wan. Anakin ran further into the building and when the rest of the ground floor held nothing but dust and blood he turned for the stairs. Taking three stairs at a time, jumping over any missing stairs, and there were a lot, he arrived upstairs.

He could see the buildings had been beautiful. The remains of the delicate dioi crystal carvings covered the insides of the building. They were shattered, pieces still shining, even on the floor. A broken vase and wilting Auin-a flowers decorated a corner of this room. Still, he could not see Obi-wan so he continued onwards.

Obi-wan was there, in the next room. A small cut decorated his face, and he was covered in dust but that was not what Anakin focused on. Obi-wan was lying in his own blood, blood that dripped from wounds from underneath his tunic.

_He shouldn't of left Obi-wan alone._

Anakin ran forward and dropped to his knees next to Obi-wan. There was blood everywhere on Obi-wan, and now on Anakin too; as he tried to slow the bleeding. There was a medical Evac coming- when, Anakin didn't know.

_Obi-wan could die by the time they get there._

It took a lot of effort- more than was strictly necessary, for Anakin to remove a hand from Obi-wan's wounds. He quickly grabbed his comm, all the gentleness that he had for his wounded friend leaving that particular arm as he called commander Rex.

"Rex, we're going to need a medical Evac here, quickly, for Obi-wan."

"Yes, sir."

The usually friendlier commander knew there was no point talking to Anakin when General Kenobi was injured. Especially when he was injured enough to see a medic- his hatred of medical was legendary. He would call in medical Evac personal, and then he had a battle to see to.

Meanwhile the medics were now climbing the stairs of the building Anakin and Obi-wan were in. They were already close by, but the commander's comm sent them to the injured General.

The medics, all three of them, had rushed into the room that Obi-wan and Anakin were in. They immediately began assessing Obi-wan's condition.

Anakin retreated from  _the body_ as soon as all the available space was taken up by the medics. All he could do no was wait and he knew it.

_He hated waiting._

 

* * *

 

 

The medical bay was quiet this late at night- night according to shipboard time anyway. Obi-wan was sleeping on the medical cot. He was drugged to stop him waking up in the middle of the surgery that fixed up his broken ribs. Anakin couldn't sleep, not now, when Obi-wan hadn't woken up yet. The battle in total had been 12 hours long and he needed to rest but Obi-wan was injured. He couldn't truly sleep after that.

Unfortunately for Anakin, his body did not care about what he wanted to do and he found himself drifting off.

_Obi-wan is okay. He needs to be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

"Anakin. Anakin?"

"Mmmmfff." He was tired; couldn't he be allowed to sleep? Rex knew not to wake him up from his much needed sleep unless there was an emergency.

"Anakin, you can't sleep there."

_But that's not Rex's voice. The accent..._

Anakin squinted as he opened his eyes. The blurry face of Obi-wan swam into view.

Anakin sat up.

"Obi-wan!"

The warm smile that he loved so much appeared on Obi-wan's face. He had fallen asleep on Obi-wan's cot- he knew by the look on his face that Obi-wan was going to tease him about this later. Fortunately for Anakin's pride, it was too late- technically too early- and Obi-wan was too tired, for him to tease him.

Obi-wan ran a hand across Anakin's cheek and brushed his hair back, away from his face.

"It can't be comfortable for you there."

Anakin snorted. "About as comfortable as your ribs right now, I'll bet. Master, why are you sitting up?"

Obi-wan just raised an eyebrow.

"Anakin, you must be tired. Go to sleep in your own bed. I'll still, sadly, be here in the morning."

Anakin just looked at him.

"No!"

Obi-wan didn't bother truly arguing. He wanted Anakin here with him anyway. He rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face, and lifted a side of his blanket up.

Anakin grinned at Obi-wan, happy to be with him a little longer, especially in this war. He kicked of his boots and began to climb into the cot until Obi-wan's hand pushed his stomach slightly.

"Anakin."

_He was mostly sure he hadn't done anything to deserve the 'Grumpy Master' expression. Mostly._

"What? I haven't done anything?"

"How long exactly, have you worn your binder?"

_Oh._

Anakin winced. He had worn it too long. Far, far too long. He stood up and stretched then stared shuffling around - taking off his binder without taking his robes off. He dropped it on the floor, too tired to fold it. Obi-wan didn't remark at this, showing how tired he truly was, as well. Anakin stretched again and coughed. He ignored the ache in his ribs and climbed into the cot.

Obi-wan stroked his cheek, and kissed him on his nose. Anakin snorted at his partner and retaliated by kissing him on his cheek. Anakin shuffled closer- not by much as they were already close on the small cot. Obi-wan quickly wrapped his arms around the younger and curled around him.

They didn't stay awake for long, their relief that their partner, their lover, was alright and the hour dragged them closer and closer to sleep. Anakin smiled at Obi-wan and Obi-wan smiled back. They are okay. They are always going to be okay.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> whelp. I'm done. I'm sorry it took so long Kai!  
> This is called "a song that is grey" because of the song I was listening to! What song? I haven't got a clue.  
> non-beta'd.


End file.
